Ezra Bridger
Ezra Bridger war ein machtsensitiver menschlicher Junge, der in sehr armen Verhältnissen lebte. Er lernte deshalb sehr früh, wie man geschicktesten Taschendiebstahl und Schwindel betreibt. In seiner Kindheit musste er alleine als Waisenjunge auf dem Heimatplaneten Lothal aufwachsen. Er kämpfte sein ganzes Leben gegen die Kraft des Galaktischen Imperiums durch persönliche kleine Rebellionen an. Durch seine Fähigkeiten, stahl er oft Ressourcen des Imperiums und fand Gefallen daran die Helme der Truppen zu tragen. Später traf er auf eine kleine Truppe von Rebellen, darunter Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus, Zeb Orrelios und C1-10P alias „Chopper“, welche ihn aufnahmen und in Kanans Fall ihn ausbildeten. Kanan, früher selbst ein Jedi, unterrichtete Ezra in den Künsten der Macht und im Umgang mit einem Lichtschwert. Zusammen erlebten die Rebellen viele Abenteuer. Biografie Kindheit Ezra Bridger wurde 19 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin als Sohn von Mira und Ephraim Bridger auf dem Planeten Lothal geboren. Im Alter von Sieben Jahren verschwanden seine Eltern, sodass er fortan auf sich allein gestellt war. Um zu Überleben, musste der Junge auf das Stehlen zurückgreifen. Dabei stieß er irgendwann auf den Ruurianer Slyyth, der ihn ein paar Tricks beibringen wollte, die Ezra aber nicht nötig hatte. Mit dem Xexto Ferpil Wallaway fand der Waise, neben einer Einnahmequelle auch einen Kontakt zum Schwarzmarkt, welcher ihn fast alles Diebesgut abkaufte, um es dem Broken Horn Syndikat, des Schmugglers Cikatro Vizago weiterzuverkaufen. Des Weiteren hatte Wallaway dem Waisen jeden einzelnen seiner Tricks zum Stehlen beigebracht. Ezra versteckte sich in dem verlassenen LothalNet-Kom-Turm E-272 in der Westzone''Ezras Tagebuch'' vor Lothals Hauptstadt Capital City, wo er gleichzeitig eine Sammlung von gestohlenen imperialen Helmen verwahrte. Im Alter von fast vierzehn Jahren, fand er unter einer Kom-Tafel im Turm ein Kommunikationslogbuch, welches er als Tagebuch umfunktionieren ließ. Sieben Tage nach dem Fund, war ihm langweilig, sodass er erneut zu dem Buch griff, und seine Gedanken hineinschrieb. Sechs Tage später, suchte sich Ezra Teile für eine Rüstung. Er wünschte sich dabei einen Schulterpanzer, einen Armschutz, wobei er einen mit Dornen bevorzugte und ein Schienbeinschutz, welcher zu dem bisherigen passen sollte, den er an einem Bein trug. Zweiundzwanzig Tage nach dem ersten Eintrag im Tagebuch, gelang es Ezra mehrere imperiale Kisten zu stehlen. Seine Freude wich jedoch der Enttäuschung, da er nur wenig der Inhalte an Ferpil Wallaway für eine geringe Summe Credits verkaufen konnte. Fünfzehn Tage später, regnete es, sodass Ezra nicht in die Stadt gehen konnte um Leute zu bestehlen, da diese ihre Sachen besser im Blick hätten, wenn sie Angst hatten, dass sie nass werden würden. An der Südseite des Turms konnte er einige Gratfalken bei dem Versuch beobachten, Loth-Katzen zu krallen und zu verspeisen. Irgendwann hatte er dies satt und verjagte die Vögel mit seiner Energieschleuder. Acht Tage danach, machte sich Ezra Gedanken, wie er seine Sammlung imperialer Helme ordnen solle. Zusätzlich überlegte er sich eine neue Lackierung für seinen Springgleiter: Flammengelb und Feuerrot. Er hatte sich außerdem gefragt, ob er in seinen alten Kom-Turm Übertragungen des imperialen Militärs abfangen könne. Doch alles, was der Junge zu hören bekam, waren die Propagandasendungen von Alton Kastle, der „Stimme des Imperiums“. Siebenundfünfzig Tage nach dem Tagebuch-Fund, war Ezra den ganzen Nachmittag beim imperialen Pavillon. Dort konnte er eine ID-Karte, Credits, einen Mini-Holoprojektor und einen Feuerrubin stehlen. Drei Tage danach stellte Ezra mehrere Fallen für ungebetene Gäste in seinem Turm auf. Am siebzigsten Tag, nachdem der Junge das Tagebuch entdeckt hatte, wurde er bei einem versuchten Diebstahl von dem Projektleiter Myles Grint erwischt, welcher das Gesicht des Jungen nicht genau erkennen konnte. Ezra konnte sich aus den Fängen des Imperialen befreien, verlor dabei aber seine Jacke. Neunzehn Tage nach dem gescheiterten Diebstahl, hatte sich der Waise einen Trainingsparcour in seinem Turm gebaut, um Springen und Klettern zu üben. Er benutzte diesen jedoch nicht oft. Vier Tage danach, hatte Ezra die Idee eine Loth-Katze zu zähmen und diese dann dem befreundeten Mädchen Moreena Krai zu schenken. Dazu fütterte Ezra einen Kater, welcher ihn anscheinend mochte. Als der Junge ihn abgesetzt hatte, verschwand er jedoch im Gras. Ezra interpretierte dieses Verhalten so, dass er jeden „runter ziehen“ würde. Nacht der Gladiatoren Hundertvierzehn Tage nach Ezras Tagebuch Fund gab Ferpil Wallaway dem Jungen einen Job. Der Xexto ließ ihn am Raumhafen von Capital City Karten für die Nacht der Gladiatoren, einem illegalen Gladiatorenwettkampf verkaufen, sowie Plakate für das Event aufhängen. Dabei konnte er einen imperiumstreuen Chagrianer dazu bringen, ein Gruppenticket für sich und seine vier Twi'lek Begleiterinnen, sowie ein Buffet in der reservierten Privatloge zu erwerben. Nebenbei war es ihm heimlich gelungen, den Chagrianer um seine Wertsachen zu bestehlen. Gerade, als Ezra sich nach weiteren wohlhabenden Touristen umgesehen hatte, sah er Ferpil Wallaway auf sich zukommen. Der Xexto fragte ihn, wie die Geschäfte liefen und nahm ihn scherzhaft mit einem Trick die eingetriebenen Credits ab. Wallaway informierte dem Jungen, dass die Chips an den ominösen Bevollmächtigen gehen würden und er selbst seinen Anteil erst nach dem Kampf bekäme. Anschließend verabschiedeten sich die beiden voneinander und Ferpil ging davon. Ezra hatte weitere Gruppen mit Neuankömmlingen betrachtet, als er die Stimme von Moreena Krai vernahm, welche ihn zu rief. Das Mädchen wartete mit ihrer Familie in einer Schlange auf das Einsteigen in ein Passagierschiff. Auf Ezras Frage, was los sei, antwortete Krai, dass sie zu ihrer Großmutter nach Alderaan ziehen würden, da das Imperium ihre Farm beschlagnahmt hatte, um den Bergbau weiter auszudehnen. Nachdem Moreena sich von Ezra unter Tränen verabschiedet hatte, sah der Junge wie eine Patrouille imperialer TIE-Jäger über den Raumhafen hinwegraste. Dabei fragte er sich, ob er jemals die Chance bekommen würde, den Helm eines TIE-Piloten zu stehlen. Als Ezra seine Arbeit wieder fortgesetzt hatte, bemerkte er einen YV-666-Frachter, welcher zur Landung auf ein Landefeld des Raumhafens ansetzte. Aus Neugier, begab sich der Junge zu dem gelandeten Schiff und sah einen bewaffneten Trandoshaner aus der geöffneten Luke aussteigen. Doch da der Junge kurz abgelenkt wurde und den reptilienartigen Humanoiden aus den Augen verlor, begab sich Ezra einen Schritt nach vorn, um einen besseren Blick auf das Landefeld zu bekommen, nur um letztlich genau vor dem Neuankömmling zu stehen. Schnell konnte Ezra den Trandoshaner als Kopfgeldjäger identifizieren. Letzterer stellte sich Ezra als Bossk vor und versprach ihm Eintausend Credits, wenn dieser ihn zu Ake's Taverne im nördlichen Marktviertel der Stadt führen könne, da Bossk dort eine Zielperson abpassen musste. Erst, nachdem der Kopfgeldjäger dem Waisen die Hälfte im Voraus zahlte, gab Ezra seine Arbeit auf und führte den Trandoshaner aus dem Raumhafen. Die beiden fuhren in einem Gleiterbus zum Marktviertel und begaben sich von dort zu Ake's Taverne. Jedoch gab Bossk auf dem Weg dorthin bekannt, dass er den Namen der Zielperson vergessen hätte und bat Ezra weitere tausend Credits an, wenn dieser allein in die Kneipe gehen, den Namen herausfinden und ihn Bossk verraten würde. Angeführt von der eigenen Gier, betrat der Junge Ake's Taverne und versuchte mit einer List an die Namen der Gäste zu kommen. Zu Ezras Überraschung hatten zwei anwesende Nikto ihn scheinbar erwartet und bedrohten ihn. In diesem Moment betrat Bossk das Lokal und eröffnete das Feuer auf die Attentäter. Während sich Ezra Deckung vor der Schießerei suchte, wurde er erneut angegriffen - diesmal von dem Dug Gronson „Shifty“ Takkaro. Der Junge schaffte diesen dank seiner Energieschleuder zu betäuben und somit außer Gefecht zu setzten. Nach der Auseinandersetzung begab sich Bossk zu dem geschwächten Takkaro, welcher die Zielperson war, und erklärte ihn zu dessen Gefangenen, ehe der Dug vollständig das Bewusstsein verlor. Kurz darauf hörten Ezra und Bossk von draußen, dass sie von imperialen Streitkräften umzingelt wären. Bossk reagierte, indem er eine Erschütterungsgranate nach draußen warf. Da die Sturmtruppen die Eingänge der Taverne, jedoch unter Kontrolle gebracht hatten, begaben sich die beiden in den zweiten Stock des Gebäudes, wobei Bossk Takkaro über seiner Schulter trug, und sprangen aus einem der Fenster, um zu entkommen. Wieder auf der Straße, kaperten sie einen Düsenschlitten. Dabei verlor der Kopfgeldjäger den bewusstlosen Dug, unternahm aber nichts, um diesen wieder in Besitz zu bringen. Gemeinsam flohen die beiden durch die Straßen Capital Citys vom Tatort bis zu einer Gasse. Nachdem sie sich sicher waren, dass ihnen niemand gefolgt war, verlangte Ezra von Bossk die versprochenen Credits. Da der Junge den Auftrag des Kopfgeldjägers jedoch anders ausgeführt hatte, als er hätte sollen, gab Bossk zu, dass er ihn nichts bezahlen werde und ihn nur als Köder benutzt hatte. Dazu kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass er von dem imperialen Lieutenant Herdringer hereingelegt wurde, welcher es durch die Attentäter in Ake's Taverne allen Anschein nach auf Bossks Tod angelegt hatte. Ezra merkte plötzlich, dass Bossk an der Schulter verwundet war. Letzterer benötigte einen Ort um sich zu erholen und bot Ezra nun eine ganze Geldkassette an, wenn dieser ihn zu eben diesem Ort bringen würde. Bevor der Junge sich entscheiden konnte, brach Bossk auf dem Boden der Gasse bewusstlos zusammen. Ezra brachte Bossk eigenständig zu seinem Turm und kümmerte sich um dessen Wunde. Nachdem der Trandoshaner wieder zu sich kam, fuhren die beiden auf Ezras Springgleiter zurück in die Stadt, um eine Bescheidagentur mit Zugang zum imperialen Vollstreckungsdatenkern aufzusuchen, da Bossk herausfinden wollte wie die Attentäter in Ake's Taverne nach Lothal gekommen waren. Um nicht erkannt zu werden, verkleidete sich der Kopfgeldjäger provisorisch als blinder Tourist und ließ sich von Ezra führen. Bei ihrem Ziel angekommen, fand der Trandoshaner an einer der Konsolen heraus, dass Herdringer vor drei Monaten gestorben war und er dafür von einem gewissen Lieutenant Jenkes hereingelegt wurde, welcher die Identität seines Vorgängers angenommen hatte. Jenkes bekam jedoch mit, dass Bossk auf seine Daten zugegriffen hatte und setzte ein Kopfgeld auf den Trandoshaner aus. Dieser Befehl veranlasste die Beiden aus der Bescheidagentur vor Sturmtruppen zu fliehen. Während der Flucht kam Ezra der Gedanke auf, dass Jenkes etwas mit den Gladiatorenwettkampf zu tun haben könnte und er der mysteriöse Bevollmächtigte sei. Der Junge machte sich daraufhin Sorgen um Ferpil Wallaway, sodass er und Bossk mit einem gestohlenen Landgleiter zu dessen Pfandleihe fuhren. Ezra und sein Begleiter kamen allerdings zu spät: Jenkes hatte Ferpil Wallaway erschossen und das Geld aus der Kasse mitgenommen. Daraufhin machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Monaden-Außenposten, wo der Gladiatorenwettkampf statt fand, da sie, dank eines Peilsenders, welchen Bossk an Jenkes' Gleiter angebracht hatte, wussten, dass der Lieutenant dort als nächstes hinfahren würde, um das Geld der dortigen Spieler für sich einzusammeln. Ezra und Bossk trafen Jenkes und zwei Sturmtruppen in einem Gang über der Arena. Sie waren gerade dabei die Credits auf Repulsorliftkarren abzutransportieren. Nach einem kurzen Feuergefecht konnte Bossk die Sturmtruppen ausschalten, jedoch konnte Jenkes in Richtung der Arena fliehen. Ezra und der Kopfgeldjäger verfolgten ihn, bis sie alle mitten in der Arena standen, wo sich derzeit zwei - von Jenkes bestochene - Gladiatoren bekämpften. Plötzlich schoss Jenkes mit einer kleinen Blasterpistole auf Bossk und traf ihn am Bein, sodass er zu Boden ging. Der Schuss hatte außerdem die Aufmerksamkeit der Zuschauer auf den Imperialen gezogen. Nach einer kurzen Rede zum Zwischenfall von Jenkes, wendete sich Bossk an die Zuschauer und offenbarte ihnen den Plan des Imperialen, welcher die Credits der Menge für sich behalten wollte. Verärgert floh der Lieutenant in Richtung der Hauptkassen, wurde jedoch von einem Energieball aus Ezras Energieschleuder getroffen, sodass dieser das Bewusstsein verlor. Am Morgen nach dem Kampf stand Ezra gegenüber vom Gebäude des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros und wartete auf Bossk, welcher seinen Namen wegen falscher Informationen durch Jenkes wieder reinwaschen konnte. Am Raumhafen bekam er endlich seine erwartete Geldkassette von ihm geschenkt. In dieser waren allerdings viel weniger Credits enthalten, als ihm versprochen wurde. Nach einem kurzen Streit darüber mit Bossk, sah Ezra den Betrag an und verabschiedete sich von dem Kopfgeldjäger, welcher zuvor noch eine Plastoidkiste vom Imperium überreicht bekommen hatte, in der sich Jenkes befand. Wenig später wanderte der vor sich hin pfeifende Ezra über die Grasflächen Der Aufstieg der Rebellen als ihm einfiel, dass er den Springgleiter in der Stadt zurückgelassen hatte. Er beschloss ihn später zu holen, als ein Frachtschiff, und ein TIE-Jäger über ihn hinwegflogen. Der Jäger wurde abgeschossen und stürzte rauchend ab. Ezra lief zur Absturzstelle und erkundigte sich nach dem Befinden des Piloten Valen Rudor. Während dieser ihn weghaben wollte, öffnete Ezra die Einstiegsluke und der Imperiale bedankte sich widerwillig. Während der Junge Rudor mit Fragen ablenkte, stahl er nach und nach Komponenten des Schiffs und verschwand schließlich auch mit dem Helm des Piloten. Der wütende Imperiale bediente die noch funktionstüchtigen Geschütze des Schiffes und schoss auf den Jungen, doch der bewegte sich gekonnt aus der Schussbahn und erwidert mit seiner Energieschleuder. Ezra traf den Piloten, welcher sofort ohnmächtig wurde, setzte sich den Helm über den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, wo er sich für die nächsten Stunden bedeckt hielt, bis das Imperium das Wrack und Rudor geborgen hatte. Diebstahl für Slyyth Eines Tages suchte Ezra den Raumhafen von Capital City auf, um dort zu stehlen und traf dabei auf Slyyth, welcher ihn für den Diebstahl von Sturmtruppenhelme überzeugen konnte, woraufhin Ezra sich zur Landebucht 49 begab, wo die Lieferung für die imperiale Akademie erwartet wurde. Er umging die dortige Aufsicht des Proviantmeisters Yogar Lyste und mischte sich unter die anwesenden Kadetten, indem er sich als einer von ihnen ausgab. An Bord des Transporters angekommen, nahm er die beiden Säcke an sich, die so aussahen, wie auf der Ladeliste, die Slyyth ihn vor dem Auftrag überreicht hatte. Danach entschuldigte sich Ezra mit dem Vorwand, seine Uniform anziehen zu müssen und lief in den Gang des Schiffs, nur um dieses durch eine Seitenluke zu verlassen. Er kam neben den Tankschlauch heraus und lief durch den Notausgang, ohne, dass Lyste ihn bemerkte. Ezra verließ die Landebucht und warf einen der Säcke - Slyyths Anteil - in eine Mülltonne. Im Anschluss danach, fuhr der Junge auf seinem Springgleiter zurück zu seinem Kommunikationsturm und öffnete den Sack, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass dieser keine Helme, sondern Holopads mit imperialer Propaganda enthielte.Die Rebellion beginnt Ära des Galaktischen Imperiums Begegnung mit Kanan Jarrus thumb|200px|right|Ezra Bridger flüchtet auf einem Düsenschlitten aus Capital City vor Kanan Jarrus und Garazeb Orrelios An einem Morgen stand Ezra auf der Beobachtungsplattform seines Turms''Gefährliche Ware (Buch)'' und blickte in Richtung Capital City, als ein imperialer Sternzerstörer über ihn hinweg schwebte. In der Hoffnung, wohlhabende Imperiale zu bestehlen, fuhr er mit seinem Springgleiter in die Stadt. Dort angekommen, stahl er am Markt das Komlink des imperialen Offiziers Cumberlayne Aresko und benutzte dieses, um mit verstellter Stimme alle Offiziere zum Hauptplatz zu rufen, womit er den festgenommenen Gotal-Händler Yoffar befreite. Yoffar bedankte sich bei Ezra, welcher sich bei den Früchten des Händlers bediente und sich anschließend zum besagten Platz begab. Von einem der Dächer aus, schaute er auf den Hauptplatz hinab und amüsierte sich über die ahnungslosen und verwirrten Imperialen, bis er durch eine Präsenz den ehemaligen Jedi Kanan Jarrus unten auf der Straße wahrnahm. Von seinem sicheren Versteck aus, beobachtete Ezra wie Jarrus dem Lasat Garazeb Orrelios ein geheimes Zeichen gab, wonach sich dieser in eine Gasse zurückzog. Anschließend ging der Mann zu der Mandalorianerin Sabine Wren hinüber und wiederholte das Zeichen. Die junge Frau begab sich daraufhin in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu einem imperialen Düsenschlitten hinüber und warf unauffällig einen Thermaldetonator an dessen Chassis, woraufhin das Fahrzeug explodierte. Die Folgen des Anschlags waren die, dass der anwesende Proviantmeister Yogar Lyste den übrig gebliebenen Soldaten auf den restlichen Schlitten beauftragte, die hinten befestigten Schwebekisten von dem Platz weg zu schaffen und um jeden Preis zu sichern. Ehe die Sturmtruppen jedoch mit der Fracht entkommen konnten, versperrte ihnen Kanan den Weg und schaffte es, zusammen mit Garazeb die Männer auszuschalten. Bevor sich die beiden Rebellen selbst auf den Düsenschlitten setzen konnten, um die Kisten für sich zu beanspruchen, sprang Ezra von dem Dach und nahm den Platz auf einen der Fahrzeuge ein, mit dessen er durch die Straßen von Capital City vor Kanan floh. Während der Fahrt wurde er mit Sabine konfrontiert, welche von einem Dach auf die hintere Kiste des Schlittens gesprungen war und diese, zusammen mit sich selbst, löste. Ezra schaffte es über die Schnellstraße aus der Stadt, wo er allerdings von seinem Verfolger gestellt wurde. Ehe Kanan ihm die gestohlene Fracht jedoch abnehmen konnte, tauchte ein TIE-Jäger über ihnen auf und nahm den Jedi unter Beschuss, sodass Ezra mit dem Düsenschlitten fliehen konnte. Das imperiale Schiff nahm schließlich Kurs auf Ezra und traf das hintere Teil des Düsenschlittens. Die darauffolgende Explosion zerstörte das Fahrzeug und ließ den Jungen auf den Boden fallen. Bevor der Jäger erneut angreifen konnte, wurde dieser von den Laserschüssen des VCX-100 Leichten Frachters namens Ghost zerstört. Der Frachter, in dessen offene Frachtluke sich Kanan befand und dem Jungen anbot mitzukommen, schwebte nun über Ezra. Der Junge ließ sich auf das Angebot ein, nahm die unversehrt gebliebene Kiste und sprang mit ihr auf die Frachtluke der Ghost, da am Horizont weitere TIE-Jäger erschienen. Während das Schiff vor den Jägern floh, öffnete der im Frachtraum anwesende Garazeb neben Ezra, Sabine und Kanan eine der gestohlenen Kisten und offenbarte, dass diese Blastergewehre enthielten. Da Ezra die Waffen weiterhin für sich beanspruchen wollte, um sie zu verkaufen, befahl Kanan dem Lasat, dass er den Neuankömmling im Auge behalten solle, währenddessen er sich im Cockpit befand. Der Junge provozierte Garazeb jedoch, bis er von ihm in einen Spind gesperrt wurde, wodurch er durch ein Lüftungsschacht wieder entkommen konnte und sich an einem Geschütz wiederfand, wo er zum ersten mal den Weltraum erblicken konnte. Sein Blick wurde allerdings schnell von Sabine gestört, welche sich den Platz am Geschütz beanspruchte und es betätigte. Nur kurz danach, sprang die Ghost in den Hyperraum , wobei sich Ezra übergeben musste. thumb|200px|left|Ezra Bridger findet Kanan Jarrus' Lichtschwert Die Crew der Ghost beschloss zurück nach Lothal zu fliegen, da sie noch etwas erledigen mussten. Sie landeten auf einen Hügel vor einer kleinen Siedlung namens Tarkintown. Ezra, Sabine und Garazeb, schoben jeweils eine Kiste in Richtung der Siedlung am Fuß des Hügels, während sich Kanan und die Twi'lek Pilotin Hera Syndulla mit der Kiste mit den Blastern in eine andere Richtung begaben. Unten angekommen, öffnete Garazeb eine der Kisten und gab dessen Inhalt zu erkennen: eine Ladung Jogan-Früchte. Die hungernde Bevölkerung kam sofort zu den Rebellen, um sich eine Mahlzeit zu sichern. Während Garazeb und Sabine dabei waren, die Jogans zu verteilen, ging Ezra zurück in die Ghost und fand dort in einer Kabine ein Jedi-Holocron und Kanans Lichtschwert, nach dessen Aktivierung der Junge allerdings von dem Besitzer entdeckt wurde, da der Astromechdroide der Crew C1-10P „Chopper“'' ihn verraten hatte. Auf Kanans Befehl gab Ezra sein Fund zurück, behielt aber insgeheim das Holocron und begab sich anschließend in die Kombüse, wo er von Sabine erfuhr, wer sie eigentlich genau wären. Nachdem die Mandalorianerin von Garazeb in den Gemeinschaftsraum gebeten wurde, um zusammen mit der restlichen Crew einen neuen Plan zur Befreiung von Wookiee-Sklaven aus einem imperialen Transporter zu besprechen, wurde Ezra von C1-10P bewacht, konnte allerdings durch den Lüftungsschacht in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes kriechen und den Plan belauschen. Ezra wurde jedoch schnell von der Crew entdeckt, wodurch die Rebellen beschlossen ihn vorerst nicht zu seinem Turm zurück zu bringen, da er zu viel wusste. Befreiung der Wookiees Nach einem erneuten Hyperraumsprung fand sich die ''Ghost vor dem imperialen Transporter wieder, woran das Schiff unter dem Tarnnamen Starbird andockte. Während sich Kanan, Garazeb, Sabine und C1-10P in den Transporter begaben, um die Wookiees zu suchen und zu befreien, blieb Ezra zusammen mit Hera im Cockpit der Ghost und hörte sich die Funkverbindungen an, als diese plötzlich durch den eintreffenden Sternzerstörer Lawbringer gestört wurden. Demzufolge trug die Pilotin dem Jungen auf, Kanan und den Rest vor der Falle zu warnen. Nach kurzen Zögern, dann jedoch durch die eigene Motivation, begab sich auch Ezra in den Transporter und traf auf Kanan und Garazeb, welche gerade dabei waren die Zellentür der gefangenen Wookiees zu öffnen. Hinter der Tür waren allerdings Sturmtruppen, weshalb die drei zurück in Richtung der Ghost flohen. Auf dem Weg zum Schiff wurden sie von Sturmtruppen, angeführt von Agent Kallus, ein Mitglied des imperialen Sicherheitsbüros konfrontiert, gelangten aber mithilfe der, von Sabine und C1-10P kurz ausgestellten künstlichen Schwerkraft an ihnen vorbei. Ezra, Kanan und Garazeb erreichten das Schiff kurz nach Sabine und C1-10P. Als sich der Junge als letzter an Bord der Ghost begeben wollte, wurde er von Kallus vor den Augen Garazebs festgehalten. Der Lasat konnte situationsbedingt nichts mehr für ihn tun, sodass die Ghost ohne Ezra die Flucht ergriff. Ezra wurde in einer Zelle der Lawbringer gesperrt und dort von Agent Kallus verhört. Anschließend wurde er von zwei Sturmtruppen durchsucht, die ihn seinen Rucksack entnahmen. Nur kurze Zeit später gelang es dem Jungen das gestohlene und vor den Imperialen versteckt gehaltene Jedi-Holocron zu öffnen, aus dessen eine holografische Aufzeichnung des Jedi-Meisters Obi-Wan Kenobi in Erscheinung trat, in der dieser eine Warnung und Erinnerung an überlebende Jedi aussprach. Folglich gelang es Ezra mit einer List aus seiner Zelle zu entkommen, holte sich seinen Rucksack wieder und setzte sich zur Tarnung einen Kadettenhelm auf. Gleichzeitig konnte er die Funkverbindungen der stationierten Sturmtruppen mitanhören und bekam demnach mit, dass sich die versklavten Wookiees bei den Gewürzminen auf Kessel befanden und die Ghost zurückgekehrt war und sich im unteren Hangar befand. Der Junge machte sich durch die Lüftungsschächte auf, zum letztgenannten Ziel und traf dort auf Kanan, Sabine und Garazeb, wobei ihn letzterer in seiner Tarnung nicht erkannte und ihn vorerst mit einem echten Kadetten verwechselte. Schlussendlich gelang es den Rebellen und Ezra zusammen von der Lawbringer zu entkommen. Im Hyperraum bedankte sich Ezra bei Hera für seine Rettung und gab den erfahrenen Aufenthaltsort der Wookiees auf Kessel bekannt. Die Crew stellte ihm klar, dass dieser Ort der sichere Tod der Sklaven wäre, sodass Ezra vorschlug, die Wookiees zu befreien, woraufhin Hera Kurs auf den Planeten setzte. Auf Kessel angekommen, hielt sich Ezra zusammen mit Sabine, Garazeb und Kanan in dem Laderaum der Ghost auf und bereiteten sich auf den Angriff vor. Kurz nachdem die Crew von der Rampe auf eine Plattform gesprungen war, wurden sie von den umgehenden Sturmtruppen entdeckt und unter Beschuss genommen. Die Rebellen, sowie Hera und C1-10P in der Ghost gaben erfolgreich Widerstand, während sich Ezra heimlich den Wookiees näherte und deren Handfesseln löste, sodass sie sich direkt in den Kampf mit einmischen konnten und die übrigen Sturmtruppen niederschlugen. Plötzlich kamen vier TIE-Jäger in Sichtweite, welche auf die Ghost feuerten. Während einer der Jäger vernichtet werden konnte, musste das Schiff das Schlachtfeld voreilig verlassen, um die übrigen Verfolger abzuschütteln. Den ehemaligen Platz der Ghost hatte nun ein imperialer Transporter eingenommen, aus dessen Laderaumluke Agent Kallus mit einer Sturmtruppeneinheit zum Vorschein trat. Während des erneuten Feuergefechtes bemerkte Ezra wie der junge Wookiee Kitwarr hilflos vor einer Sturmtruppe floh. Als sich die Rebellen hinter mehreren Kisten Deckung suchen mussten, gab sich Kanan vor den Imperialen - und vor dem erstaunten Ezra - als Jedi zu erkennen. Aufgrund dessen, waren die Sturmtruppen abgelenkt und Garazeb führte die Wookiees in einen Container, um die Gefangenen von den Minen besser wegtransportieren zu können. Ezra lief derweil in die, dem Container entgegengesetzte Richtung, um Kitwarr zu befreien. Er fand den jungen und ängstlichen Wookiee auf einem Steg über einem Abgrund und schaltete dessen imperialen Verfolger mit einem aufwändigen Sprung und seiner Energieschleuder aus. Danach öffnete Ezra die Handfesseln, als er Agent Kallus direkt hinter ihm bemerkte. Ehe der Imperiale ihnen jedoch ernsthaft Schaden zufügen konnte, stieg die Ghost neben Ezra und Kitwarr auf, auf der sich Kanan mit erhobenem Lichtschwert befand und Kallus durch einen abgelenkten Blasterschuss über das Geländer fallen ließ. Zu Letzt begaben sich Ezra und Kitwarr in das Schiff, welches den Planeten, mitsamt des befestigten Containers der Wookiees verließ. Im Orbit traf sich die Crew mit den Wookiees im Frachtraum. Die hochgewachsenen Kreaturen verabschiedeten sich von ihren Rettern und sprachen ihnen ihre Dankbarkeit aus. Danach begaben sich die Befreiten in das, inzwischen an der Ghost angedockte Kanonenboot und flogen davon. Ezra wurde nun bewusst, dass er als nächstes abgesetzt werden würde, was Garazeb bejahte. Dem Jungen gelang es jedoch noch heimlich Kanans Lichtschwert von dessen Gürtel zu entwenden. Zurück auf Lothal verabschiedete sich Ezra von Sabine, C1-10P und Garazeb. Am Ende der Laderampe der Ghost wurde er von Hera und Kanan gestellt, wobei letzterer darauf bestand, sein Holocron zurückzubekommen. Ezra händigte seine Beute aus und lief zurück in seinen Turm. Dort angekommen spürte er die Anwesenheit Kanans, den er nach der Macht befragte. Der Jedi stellte ihn zur Wahl, sein Lichtschwert, welches Ezra noch immer besaß, zu behalten und ein Erinnerungsstück daraus zu machen oder es ihm wiederzugeben und mit ihnen zu kommen, sodass Kanan Ezra aufgrund seiner Machtsensitivität ausbilden könne. Der Junge nahm Kanans zweit genanntes Angebot an, und wurde somit ein Teil der Ghost-Crew. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Ezra Bridger war ein cleverer Überlebenskünstler, besaß einen schwarzen Humor und hatte blitzschnelle Reflexe, da die Macht ihn Dinge sehen ließ, ehe sie geschahen. Er redete nicht gerne über seine Vergangenheit, da die Erinnerungen an seine Eltern ihn schmerzten und vertraute fast niemandem, bis auf wenige Verkäufer im Marktviertel von Capital City, welche ihm Verstecke und Nahrung gaben, wenn sie Ezra etwas schuldeten. Er träumte davon, berühmt zu werden und genoss das Leben als Einzelgänger, da ihn niemand nervte, was er tun und lassen sollte, er genügend Platz in seinem Turm hatte und „schneller erwachsen wurde“, da er auf sich allein gestellt war. Er musste sich jedoch auch die Kehrseite eingestehen, dass niemand ihn etwas geben und er sich gewisse Dinge nur nehmen konnte. Ezra war sehr gut im Taschendiebstahl und stellte drei eigene Tricks für diesen auf: Das wichtigste war, dass man die Zielperson berühren müsse, um ihre Sachen zu stehlen. Dazu müsse man so tun als sei man ein versehentlicher Rempler. Die zweite Regel war, dass man sich unauffällig wie ein Tourist oder ein verirrtes Kind verhalten solle. Falls man nicht wisse, wo die Zielperson ihre Credits habe, müsse man laut aufmerksam machen, dass man ausgeraubt wurde, so, seine dritte Regel. Jeder in Hörweite würde nach seiner Tasche greifen und schauen ob sein Geld noch da wäre. Der Junge gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, Wertvolles wie Novakristalle oder eine Kiste Blastergewehre zu stehlen, damit er für das Leben ausgesorgt hätte. Er konnte aber voller Stolz von sich behaupten, dass er nur von denen stahl, die wohlhabender zu sein schienen als er. Neben dem Diebstahl, war Ezra auch gut im Streiche spielen. Am allerliebsten stellte er dabei die Imperialen bloß. Falls ihn jemand erwischte, sagte er einfach, dass er sich verlaufen hatte oder etwas ausliefern wollte. Ezra selbst wusste, dass er gut darin war, eine passende Ausrede zu erfinden. Als er auf die Crew der Ghost traf, fragte er sich, warum er sein Leben für Fremde riskieren sollte. Der Junge zögerte zuerst, doch dann erhoffte er sich einen Sinn für sein Leben und eine neue „Familie“ zu finden. Doch da Ezra lange Jahre auf sich allein gestellt war, musste er sich daran gewöhnen, Andere über das eigene Wohl zu stellen und im Team zu arbeiten. Ezra war nebenbei sehr sensibel, was sich für ihn als eine Stärke und Schwäche zugleich erwies. Der Junge besaß neben einem Springgleiter, wofür er jedoch keine Zulassung besaß, auch einen eigenen, umlackierten Düsenschlitten, hatte jedoch kaum Übung mit dem Umgang jenes Fahrzeugs, weshalb er und Kanan einen Hindernisparcour abgefahren waren und auf Loth-Ratten geschossen hatten. Aussehen und Ausrüstung Staffel 1-2 Ezra Bridger hatte blaue Augen, schwarze Haare und eine große Nase. Über seinen Händen trug der Junge Schutzhandschuhe. An der Manschette an seinem linken Unterarm war eine zurückklappbare Energieschleuder befestigt, welche er als Waffe benutzte und während seiner Zeit auf Lothal sein kostbarster Besitz war. Über seinem abgetragenen Overall trug er eine Weste und einen Rucksack, worin er Diebesgut, sowie eine Holodisk und einen Astromechdroidenarm aufbewahrte, wobei er letzteren zum knacken von Schlösser benutzte. An seinem Gürtel befand sich ein Komlink. Sein rechtes Schienbein wurde von einem gefundenen Rüstungsteil geschützt. Lichtschwert Ezra Bridger besaß ein einzigartiges Lichtschwert mit blauer Klinge. Er hatte es selbst gebaut und dabei eine funktionstüchtige Blasterpistole montiert. Letzteres hätte kein Jedi des alten Ordens für nötig gehalten, jedoch war für Ezra Überleben wichtiger als Tradition. Staffel 3-4 Er trägt einen Orange Gelben Overall am Gürtel hat er einen Holster für einen Blasterpistole und einen Clip zum befestigen des Lichtschwerts. Dazu befindet sich am Rücken eine Blasterenergiezelle für den Ersatz. Er trägt zudem noch zwei nicht ganz umfassende schwarze Handschuhe. Lichtschwert Nachdem sein altes am Ende von Staffel 2 vernichtet wurde, hat er seit Staffel 3 ein neues. Dieses ist Grün und ähnelt vom Aufbau her dem von Luke Skywalker hat aber auch eigene Elemente. Am Anfang des Griffes befindet sich ein Hacken mit dem man das Lichtschwert am Gürtel befestigen kann. Beziehungen Bossk Ezra konnte Bossk anhand seines Gewehrs und der Waffen seines Schiffs schnell als Kopfgeldjäger identifizieren. Die Kenntnisse des Jungen wurden von dem Trandoshaner anerkannt, sodass er zum Partner während Bossks Aufenthalt auf Lothal wurde. Bossk versprach ihm mit der Zeit immer mehr Credits, wenn er gewisse Aufträge für ihn erledigen würde. In diesen Aufträgen, begab sich der Junge jedoch vorerst unwissend in lebensgefährlichen Situationen. Er konnte dabei aber wiederum von Bossk gerettet werden. Als Ezra den Kopfgeldjäger um die Auszahlung der versprochenen Summe bat, wies er ihn ab, da der Waise die Aufträge anders ausgeführt hatte, als er hätte sollen. So erkannte Ezra schnell, dass Bossk ihn nur als Köder benutzt hatte und bemerkte zugleich eine Verletzung an der Schulter des Trandoshaners. Letzterer versprach Ezra diesmal eine Geldkassette, wenn er ihn zu einem sicheren Platz bringen würde, wo er sich erholen könne. Ezra brachte Bossk in seinen Turm und verband die Wunde, woraufhin der Trandoshaner ziemlich undankbar reagierte, was zu einer Auseinandersetzung der Beiden führte. Letztlich einigten sie sich auf eine erneute, für Ezra bezahlte, Zusammenarbeit in der sich der Junge und Bossk mit ihren Fähigkeiten und Kenntnissen miteinander unterstützten. Nachdem Ezras guter Freund Ferpil Wallaway von dem imperialen Lieutenant Jenkes erschossen wurde, machte er Bossk Vorwürfe, dass der Trandoshaner ihn vor dem Tod hätte retten können. Der Vorwurf verebbte schnell, da Bossk Ezra überzeugt hatte, dass auch er und der Junge selbst hätten getötet werden können, wenn die beiden anders gehandelt und Wallaway geholfen hätten. Während der Zusammenarbeit der Beiden, gelang es Ezra Bossks ID-Karte zu stehlen, da der Junge der Meinung war, der Kopfgeldjäger hätte es nicht anders verdient, da dieser ihn „Kurzer“ genannt hatte. Als sich Ezra letztlich von Bossk verabschiedete, erhielt er die versprochenen Credits, jedoch nicht die hoch angesiedelte Summe. Er fühlte sich demnach von Bossk betrogen, fand sich aber schnell mit seinen Vorwurf ab. Noch am selben Tag dachte Ezra darüber nach ein Kopfgeldjäger zu werden und das ein oder andere von Bossk zu lernen. Diesen Gedankengang tat er aber wieder ab. C1-10P Da Ezra Bridger einen ähnlichen schwarzen Humor wie C1-10P besaß, neckten sie sich gegenseitig. Ferpil Wallaway Der Xexto Ferpil Wallaway hatte Ezra Bridger all seine Tricks zum Stehlen beigebracht. Nebenbei hatte der Junge mit ihm einen Kontakt zum Schwarzmarkt gefunden. Wallaway kaufte ihm fast alles der gestohlenen Beute ab, um diese dann an dem Broken Horn Syndikat von Cikatro Vizago weiterzuverkaufen. Dieser Vorgang war für Ezra von Vorteil, da er so sein Geld bekam und nicht selber mit Vizago verhandeln musste. Der Xexto und der Junge wurden gute Freunde, aus diesem Grund schmerzte es Ezra besonders, nachdem Ferpil Wallaway von Lieutenant Jenkes erschossen wurde. Garazeb Orrelios Hera Syndulla Kanan Jarrus Nachdem Ezra Bridger auf Kanan Jarrus traf, fand er heraus, wie besonders seine Macht-Begabung war. Da er auf den Straßen Lothals keine Zukunft sah, wollte er von Kanan lernen, ein Jedi zu sein. Allerdings war er kein geduldiger Schüler und handelte sich so mitunter großen Ärger ein. Er suchte Bestätigung von seinem Meister, verstand dessen Zurückhaltung jedoch oft falsch und fühlte sich demnach von ihm persönlich angegriffen. Moreena Krai Dem gleichaltrigen Mädchen Moreena Krai, der Ezra ständig begegnet war, hatte er noch nicht viel über sich erzählt, mit der eigenen Begründung, dass es sie vermutlich abschrecken würde. Zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt hatte er die Idee, eine Loth-Katze zu zähmen und sie vielleicht Moreena zu schenken. Nachdem das Mädchen sich von Ezra verabschiedet hatte, da sie zu ihrer Großmutter nach Alderaan ziehen musste, weil das Imperium die Farm ihrer Familie beschlagnahmt hatte, um den Bergbau weiter auszudehnen, nahm Ezra sich vor, jeden Sturmtruppler von Lothal zu ,,kicken". Sabine Wren Ezra Bridger fühlte sich zu Sabine Wren hingezogen. Zare Leonis Ezra Bridger sah den Jungen Zare Leonis als guten Freund an. Hinter den Kulissen * Ezra Bridger ist eine der Hauptcharaktere in der Fernsehserie Rebels. * Ezra wird in Rebels von Taylor Gray gesprochen. * Der ausführende Produzent von Rebels Dave Filoni gab bekannt, dass er mit dem Entwurf von Ezra Bridger begonnen hatte, bevor er die anderen Charaktere der Ghost-Crew zeichnete. Er würde in Ezra etwas von „Karate Kid“ oder „Aladdin“ sehen''.'' * Im sogenannten Charakter-Paket: Rebels, welches als DLC für das Videospiel LEGO Star Wars - Das Erwachen der Macht erschien, ist Ezra Bridger als spielbarer Charakter enthalten. Sein Auftritt ist hier jedoch unkanonisch. Quellen * Die Geschichte der Rebellen * ''Ezras Tagebuch'' * Ezras Spiel * Der Aufstieg der Rebellen * *''Die Rebellion beginnt'' *''Gefährliche Ware (Buch)'' * *''LEGO Star Wars - Das Erwachen der Macht'' (DLC) (unkanonisch) Einzelnachweise cs:Ezra Bridger el:Έζρα Μπρίτζερ en:Ezra Bridger es:Ezra Bridger hu:Ezra Bridger it:Ezra Bridger ja:エズラ・ブリッジャー ko:에즈라 브리저 nl:Ezra Bridger pt:Ezra Bridger ru:Эзра Бриджер sk:Ezra Bridger uk:Езра Бріджер Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Diebe Kategorie:Machtsensitive Kategorie:Rebellen Kategorie:Personen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Besatzung der Ghost Kategorie:Offiziere Kategorie:Offiziere der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Lieutenant Commander Kategorie:Lieutenant Commander der Rebellenallianz Kategorie:Kanon